<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lugubrious || Crestfallen Alt Fic Pt.1 by I_Am_A_Potato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472163">Lugubrious || Crestfallen Alt Fic Pt.1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_A_Potato/pseuds/I_Am_A_Potato'>I_Am_A_Potato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crestfallen [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dunno how to tag still, M/M, another quota thing, did this bc i was bored, pap is a good boi, there will be a pt2 y'all</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:14:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_A_Potato/pseuds/I_Am_A_Potato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of a rejection, Grillby finds himself unable to speak, unable to reciprocate because he's nervous. Sans goes home heartbroken, thinking Grillby rejected him, and Grillby becomes sad over how he couldn't speak his mind and caused Sans to become depressed. Papyrus helps them.</p>
<p>I do not know how to write a summary because I have the intelligence of a chicken nugget.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grillby/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crestfallen [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lugubrious || Crestfallen Alt Fic Pt.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"You can't just run from your problems, Sans. You need to tell me what's wrong!"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"i like you, goddamnit!" The little boss monster forcefully shoved Grillby off of him and tried to cover his face, his cheekbones flushed blue and tears in the corners of his eyes. He took a few breaths before trying to speak again. "i… i like you, okay grillby? love you even…"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"You… what?" Grillby didn't expect this response from his skeleton friend and waited to hear more.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"it's… been this way for a long time, grillbz. you always listen to me when I can't really depend on anyone else to help, you don't judge me for my stats… hell, you don't even hound me for my tab." Sans tries his best to put on a little smile. "i feel all… all warm and safe around you. your voice makes my magic calm down when i'm upset and sounds so relaxing. your smile lights up my little dark world. i… i'm no good with talking 'bout these things, sorry…"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sans…" Grillby reached out to touch the smaller skeleton, but hesitated and pulled back. He looked… afraid almost? "I… had no idea you felt this way about me. It must have been eating you up inside, being so scared to tell me what wanted out of your heart…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"'m not all that good with expressing myself i guess, haha…" Sans hasn't heard anything in regards to his confession, so his heart began leaning to assuming he was turned down. "yeah, so… i'll leave so you can mull it over…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sans backed away from his warm-bodied friend and walked towards the door. He felt his magic, his SOUL, his EVERYTHING, yearn for the warmth of the fire monster. He did not want to leave. Not now, not ever. All he has ever wanted stood a measly few steps away. It hurt, hurt to pry himself away from Grillby. He feels like he was rejected, but without the words…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grillby noticed Sans' dejected expression and reached his hand out again. He's trembling. Scared, worried, unsure. He doesn't know why he's so afraid. He wants to call out to Sans, wants to call out to him and tell him how he feels too, but… it's like the words are caught in his throat. He can't get them out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All he can do is flare the intensity of his magic from his SOUL and hope the smaller monster's SOUL responds. Minutes of silence and nothing made Grillby's effort feel in vain. His hand retreated back to his side and he sighed a breath of smoke. Sans was gone now. He lost his chance to tell him…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>__________</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sans? Sans, what is wrong?" Papyrus asked his brother when he came home and flopped down on the couch. He saw the hurt expression on his older brother's face and wanted to help him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"it all went wrong papyrus… he rejected me…" Sans' eyes teared up and his voice cracked a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The taller skeleton monster sat down beside him and pulled him close for a hug, feeling and sensing how much his brother really needed the comforting touch. Papyrus knew his brother was always so occupied with his thoughts and kind of kept to himself, and to see him unable to keep it together just hurts his metaphorical heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's wrong, Sans? What happened? Who rejected you?" Papyrus rubbed Sans' back soothingly. "Tell me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"grillby… i left and went to tell him h-how i felt about him, went to tell him i loved him…" Sans made an audible sniffling noise. "he just… stood there, quietly staring at me, n-never saying a damn word. he rejected me, pap…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sorry Sans…" The taller skeleton hugged his older brother. "It must hurt so bad…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That hug was the tipping point for Sans. Tears of magic flew freely from his eye sockets as he hugged Papyrus tighter, sobbing loudly as the Royal-Guardsman-in training comforted him. It physically hurt Sans, Grillby's silent stare. It made his SOUL want to crack and pop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If Sans knew Grillby, the fire monster just didn't know how to reject him without causing all this pain and sadness. Sans was too blinded by the moment to see reason though. He just cried onto his little brother's shoulder until he couldn't anymore, glad at least it wouldn't be bottled up inside himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"m'sorry pap… for bein' like this right now…" Sans found his voice again and looked up at his little brother. He sounded hoarse, his weakened magic making his voice sound crackly and dry. "m'supposed to be the big brother here, and instead i'm being comforted by my little brother…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nonsense! You are allowed to be sad! You don't have to act like everything is okay all the time. Family helps family, even if they are older or younger." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"i don't deserve you…" A sad smile came across Sans' face. "you're too good for me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well it doesn't matter right now, now does it? You are stuck with me, The Great Papyrus! Nyeh heh heh!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sans couldn't help but feel his smile become true. Papyrus always found a way to cheer up any sad monster he came across. His overwhelming positivity can brighten up anyone's little dark world and make them smile. It always worked on the short skeleton, Papyrus' mysterious ability to bring cheer wherever he went.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>__________</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It has been a week since Grillby's was closed. Not once did the fire elemental step outside for anything. The only indication he was still okay was the smoke he produced leaving an upstairs window, but even then the smoke was thin. It was eerily quiet around that bar…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Papyrus noticed how strange it was while returning home from the shop. Sans was still… rather upset, and he never left his room at this point. The tall skeleton felt bad for his brother. He's never been this sad before, at least not visibly. Maybe he should talk to Grillby to figure out what went on that day…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knocked loudly on the door to the bar and waited for a response. When he didn't get one, he apologized aloud and used his blue magic to unlock the door. He felt a little bad about this, but felt greater worry when he saw the state of the bar's interior was in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was black soot everywhere from heavy smoke settling. The floors, the tables, the counter… every inch was covered in ash and burns. Papyrus looked worried. Grillby was always particular about having his bar neat and tidy. To see it in such horrible conditions implied something bad happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Grillby? Grillby, are you up there? We need to talk." Papyrus called, coughing when the smoke became roo much for him. "I'm going to be coming up now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Papyrus went through the kitchen and found the door that lead upstairs. He opened it and felt a gust of air blow back a thick cloud of smog. He coughed again but kept ascending up the small staircase. He noticed that it was cleaner the further he went up. Grillby probably just forgot to clean the downstairs of his smoke before he retired in his home, so that would be why it is rather filthy now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He noticed the door was unlocked and made his way into the apartment. Its interior matched the downstairs design, dark wooden walls and light wooden floors comprising the main parts. The door was right across from the living room, so Papyrus went in there first to look around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A large red couch, glass coffee table, filled bookshelves, various rugs… this home was well lived in from what the boss monster deduced, and it had very little ash anywhere. He went quiet when he saw a blanket covering a lump by the large fireplace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grillby was lying in front of the flames, shivering and trying to keep himself warm. He looks tired, tired and a bit upset. How long has he been lying there? Has he been on the floor the whole time? Is that why the bar was closed, because he didn't have the strength to get up?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Grillby…?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't… it's already too late…" The fire monster sighed and gave off weak smoke. He looks dim, his flames less height and his magic weaker than the week before. "I messed up…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What do you mean by that?" The kind skeleton sat down by Grillby and helped him sit upright.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sans told you I rejected him… right?" Grillby put his hands on his lap and sighs. "I didn't. I just… I was shocked to hear such a thing from him so suddenly and bluntly, and I didn't have enough time to react. I didn't reject him. My words were just caught in my throat, that's all…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh dear…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I was… scared. I don't completely understand why. Maybe I was afraid I wasn't good enough, or I didn't deserve him. I feel the same way he feels for me. If I hadn't frozen up, he wouldn't be so depressed…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You both locked yourselves in your room. Honestly, I don't see the point in that." Papyrus huffed at him. "You are both adults, so why don't you talk it out like adults?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can't face him like this. I mean- just look at me. My fire is burning low and my magic is drained. I look like some kid that fell in a dirty puddle after it rained." Another sigh of smoke. "I can't face him again this soon. He's hurting because of me…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Even more of a reason to settle things with him very soon! I don't want him being sad forever, and neither do you!" Papyrus smiled. "Come on now, sad monster! Let's get you back to tip top shape so you can talk to Sans!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright…" There's no use resisting the younger skeleton's positivity.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>